


Betrayal Beneath the Trees

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could've prepared the Outriders for what was to come. Especially not Gregor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Beneath the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: use the line: "How can he/she/they walk away? How can he/she/they walk away when I can barely stand?"
> 
> This is inspired by Gregor’s backstory (from the Campfire ep) and one of the pictures that flashed by when he mentions Outriders disbanding

Every fiber of Gregor’s being was screaming, screaming for him to stop, to give in and just rest.

But he couldn’t, not when his leader was lying face down in the ground.

The fight had come out of nowhere. They’d been ambushed, barely able to make out who exactly they were fighting in between blocking and lashing out. Gregor had been at the front, but quickly caught up in the fight, more focused on if his feet hit solid ground rather than where they went. He barely took in the change in landscape, from the well-worn path to deeper into the forest.

With a strong strike, Gregor incapacitated his attacker, letting him fall to the floor. Still poised to attack, Gregor looked around, seeing several other Outriders also fighting nearby, including Ventis.

Even from this distance, it was clear their leader wasn’t doing well. Blood stained his armor, the sword cut through thin air more than hitting solid flesh, the tremble in his legs visible even from where Gregor stood. It would only take a well-placed strike for Ventis to go down.

_Not today._

He attempted to start running, but collapsed. He grunted as he hit the hard ground. Looking at his legs, he saw deep cuts he hadn’t registered getting. He hissed in pain, quickly making bandages out of his ripped clothes while keeping one eye on Ventis, who was still fighting.

Just as he finished tying the bandages, he felt the ground move. He looked over, and saw Ventis on one knee, panting heavily. Both Outriders attempted to get up and failed, screaming in pain. Gregor caught himself on his hands before falling face first. Ventis dropped, limp onto the ground.

Without thinking, Gregor started crawling, wincing as twigs buried themselves into the bandages, dirt getting in the wounds, setting his whole leg on fire.

He made it half way, nearly able to touch Ventis, when an arrow came whizzing overhead, landing in the throat of the man who killed Ventis. Gregor turned to see Aryn standing there, with several Outriders behind her. She spoke to them, and they fanned out, attending to the wounded and searching the bodies.

His heart swelled with hope. “Aryn, come on! Ventis is hurt, we have to help him!”

She didn’t move, only her blue cloak fluttered in the breeze, observing the forest. Her eyes landed on Ventis and Gregor. She gestured toward them and a medic approached Gregor, but not Ventis.

“Wha- What are you doing?” He tried to brush the medic away, but they were diligent, dodging his arm. Gregor sighed and stared at Aryn. “Come and help!”

She looked at him. “We’re done here, will you come with us?”

Gregor blinked. “What? Ventis is hurt! He’s dying!”

“Will you come with us?” she asked again.

Gregor hit the ground. “Not if you don’t help Ventis! I don’t understand, why are you doing this?!”

“He’s more of a monster than the supposed ones we hunt,” she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked away. With a whistle, the other Outriders followed her obediently, no one taking a second glance at their fallen leader.

“Aryn… Aryn please!” Gregor cried out desperately.

None turned to look at Gregor. He was left behind, legs bandaged up, heart torn and confused.

_How can she walk away? How can she walk away when I can barely stand?_

He looked back to Ventis, a pool of blood now surrounding him. Gregor continued to crawl, more so dragging his legs behind him while he pulled himself toward his leader.

He knelt by Ventis, no idea of what to do next.

So he sat and he mourned and he waited.


End file.
